


Contemplation Beneath Constellations

by abrocrabro



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrocrabro/pseuds/abrocrabro
Summary: After Craig and Tweek found themselves working through the hellish turns of life beside one another, things most definitely wouldn't be the same. Hand in hand, it's hard to come to terms with who you are or what you may feel when you're forced into the role that society has given to you... but when your fake boyfriend act starts feeling genuine, who do you have left to turn to when you start feeling things you've never felt before?





	Contemplation Beneath Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> a.k.a: craig and tweek dont know how they feel after what happened that left them in their relationship and they talk out their feelings and hold hands under the stars 
> 
> Thank you for winding up here, under whatever circumstance it took! This is my very first fanfiction and I was very happy to write it, especially since this topic and this pairing is quite important to me! I would love to hear any and all feedback on how I may be able to improve, but overall I sincerely hope you all enjoy. Thank you!

The night is serene with a foggy reflection of light basking down from the moon and draping across the gentle blue of a cotton blanket, embracing a young boy in warmth while the curtains are drawn in a careless manner and restrained with thin ropes. Stray dust particles visibly bounce along the air, the provided spotlight casting shadows against the backdrops with chorus of natural sounds swelling outside as a musical guide. Figments race around the blank canvas of an unconscious mind swept away in slumber, a chest loosely clothed in a button-up pajama top moving rhythmically to accompany the expansion of lungs and saliva gathering along the acute crease of pink parted lips. Small limbs wrap around a stuffed monkey companion dressed in astronaut attire, completed with a small oxygen pack, a spherical helmet detachable at the collar and a permanent stitched pattern of a friendly grin plastered across the face.

The door hesitantly creaks and artificial light seeps in through the provided crack and stretches across the floor, splitting the darkness and illuminating a fraction of the abandoned action figures strewn throughout the carpet. Scuffed up converse find home in the dense knit of fabric following a cautious grope for the light switch, a single light bulb buzzing to life and flickering across a sleeping frame. This had become almost routine to the unexpected guest following an event that left the two males in a predicament; semi-acquaintances stripped of their privacy and forced into each other’s lives in a whirlwind of miscommunication, confusion, and a whole lot of unsolicited artwork. In the eyes of someone else, their whole situation might seem foolish; if not somewhat amusing and ridiculous, but this was at the bottom of the totem pole when it came to strange occurrences in the small town of South Park, Colorado. If anything, the whole community was in a stir of how beneficial the diversity was on the image of their small, quiet mountain town, and rest assured they took advantage of the two boys stuck in the middle. Even though everybody in South Park knows everything and everyone, there is a limit to how far the friend group of a 10 year old can stretch, only leaving room for those ‘best friends for life’ and a couple outliers that you were sometimes spotted hanging around because, if in the right mood, you enjoyed their company.

Tweek Tweak was the outlier.

Not to just a single person, but to anyone who had the chance of meeting him. He’s a single child dipped in a feverish anxiety, bringing a whole new meaning to the word ‘fearful' and dragging any living thing with a small twitch down to their knees in shame. His parents are the well-known founders of Tweek Bros. Coffee, the only coffee shop in South Park, which means busy mornings and afternoons and the stray night owl ducking in for a caffeinated fix after his parents have left and he’s busy cleaning up. Being the only child in the family to the town’s only coffee shop owners means a lot of taste testing for different brews and coffee grinds. To some it would be a dream come true, but Tweek has been injected with coffee from his parents like a junkie since he was around the age of four, his say in the matter completely gone along with his chances to ever feel normal again. Not only is his blood stream chalked full of the substance, but to make matters worse his parents mix in a… ‘special' ingredient. It’s no secret the streets of South Park are riddled with homeless people and drug cartels, hidden away behind the houses of the families with the least amount of income and the old service provider buildings that have long been abandoned, and the Tweak family take advantage of whatever deal they can manage on a white powder packed tightly in paper bags.

In short, Tweek is an absolute mess. Not just the ‘bad day’ sort of mess, where you wake up on the wrong side of the bed and your hair won't cooperate and you ran out of milk for your cereal. No, it’s the type of mess you have absolutely no control over. The one where events unfold in a spiral of disaster and you are bolted painfully to the front row seat to watch as every single thing you have built up crumbles like a house of cards. His only comfort is also one of the biggest factors that push his anxiety to the limits. His father recognizes him as a spastic testing machine and nothing but a poster child for the family business, and the only thing he has to turn to is the black and bitter burn of coffee.

  
When the incident struck, it only seemed that things were going to get worse. Rumours were spread surrounding his personal life and he was forced to act out a lie about his life, forcing himself into a slot he wasn’t sure he fit in. Shock and discomfort were the first emotions to start bubbling over like boiled water and he wasn’t entirely sure where it sprouted from; whether it be the gross feeling of seeing himself in intimate positions with someone who was practically a stranger, or if the overwhelming bias towards homosexual people left him feeling like his parents would finally have the excuse they need to discard of him for good. He wasn’t sure what made him more uncomfortable since he had never really considered a relationship before with anyone. It wasn’t something he should be considering. His childhood is for playing, being careless and dreaming of what he can grow up to be. To have his parents embrace him and ask how his school day was and make him feel better when they notice that something has upset him instead of telling him he was going to be sold into child slavery if they get put out of business.

The silence is shattered by a choked screech that left the male in the bed scrambling to sit up, pushing against the fabric constraints and emitting his own yelp of surprise. Balled fists found their way to a scrunched face, working gingerly to rub the sleep from tired and naturally lidded eyes before the first words were spoken.

“Oh. Hey, Tweek.”

The simple greeting reminded him of one of the most recent times he had snuck into the other boy’s room during the middle of the night and disturbed his sleep by standing next to his bed and screaming. He suspected from the monotone greetings he received that the other had quickly grown used to it, but that didn't exactly make him feel better about the whole thing. His worries were prominent in their everyday interactions over the fact he felt like a massive burden to the other. He knew how tiresome his personality and explosive emotions could be, especially to someone who thought things through logically and didn't quite grasp the concept of emotions.

That’s exactly how Craig Tucker is.

Too logical for his own good, the other boy at the end of this stick happens to be on the exact opposite side of the emotional spectrum as Tweek is. It seems almost too coincidental to be true, but Tweek lacks the ability to think rationally and approach problems with logical solutions, too hung up on a constant drabble of panic and overanalyzing each small conflict that presented itself; while Craig never had to deal with out of control emotions, spending most of his life in a state of not really caring what happens and who it happens to. He doesn't let things bother him and refuses to let any situation get the best of his emotions and instead finds solutions in the logic that presents itself in order to set his own nerves at ease. It would make sense for them to clash like they always do; a violent storm mixing over the calm lapping of waves against a sandy shore, the water split by cracks of thunder and vicious whips of lightning.

“Again, Tweek? Jeez, what’s wrong this time?”

“Argh- Wi- Will you shut up, you douche!? That doesn’t exactly h- HELP!”

The previously sleeping male tosses his stuffed animal to the side with a small groan, nimble fingers pulling the blanket from his frame so he could climb off the mattress, his signature chullo hat shifting along his head and exposing some wafty black locks. Tweek, found it dumb that Craig slept in a hat, but now wasn’t exactly the time to bring it up. He anxiously pulled at his shirt, the one he always wore and could never get the buttons in the right places because he was always too shaky, awaiting his poster boyfriend to collect his bearings and approach him as he always does, place a hand on his shoulder like he always does, and try and talk him out of his panic like he always does. Today’s panic is different, because it’s directly correlated to the boy standing in front of him, and yet he has no one else to turn to in this time of need because Craig is the only one that will ever keep a conversation going with him.

“Tweek, honey, what’s going on?”

Those small affectionate names are something Craig picked up on once they got into a pseudo-relationship and he wholeheartedly believed it to be for the purpose of public display, even if he still uses them in their bubbles of privacy. Maybe it’s become a habit for the other, but it does nothing to calm the panic stirring inside him. He can’t even tell if it’s really panic this time. He already has a hard time deciphering his different emotions, but this one is entirely new. It makes his chest tighten, just like anxiety does, but in a way that makes him feel warm and… and what? He doesn’t even know, and it’s starting to stress him out.

“I-I’m- nrrghh- I’m freaking out! What does it look like to you!? Why else- AGH- would I show up at your house in the middle OF THE NIGH-”

“Jesus, Tweek! Would you calm down!?”

Tweek was successfully silenced with a palm to his lips and a nasty glare in his direction, clearly annoyed with the way he was scowling. However, even though he couldn’t stop his spasms, gasps and occasional panicked cries, he attempted to keep himself quiet under the demand of the other as the hand was removed from over his mouth.

“Just tell me why you’re freaking out, dude.”

How do you tell someone you’re freaking out because of them? It’s not easy to let your pretend boyfriend know he’s been racing around your thoughts all day and no matter how many times you’ve tried to distract yourself he keeps making himself known in everything you do. How do you say you don’t understand exactly what you are feeling and whether or not this is all some act. How do you tell someone you’re in a fake relationship with that it doesn’t feel like an act anymore and that it scares you.

“U-Urng- You?”

“Wha- me?”

“N-No! I meant- ARGHH- something you- NNRRGHH THIS IS TOO MUCH PRESSURE-!”

Their hands were swooped together in a sudden motion by Craig, already in the process of dragging the other male to the closet. He opened the wooden door and pulled out a couple of his heavy sweaters, setting one on the ground before turning to Tweek. He quickly got to work on sliding the thick sleeves over his shaking frame and zipping it up. It wasn’t until Craig started putting on one as well that he decided to speak up.

“C-Craig- nrg- what- what are you doing-”

“You like outside, right?”

“Wha-... What? Well- urh- I guess so, yeah.”

“Well, then we’re gonna go outside.”

Craig’s answers just left him with more questions, watching as he bent down and huddled a blanket in his arm before taking Tweek’s hand with his free one. He began leading him towards the door and down the wooden stairs with hushed whispers and a gentle squeeze to reassure him.

“Craig- what do you mean we’re g-going outside- nhg!? It's dark out-! What if we get attacked- or kidnapped!? Or- Or killed! Oh god- we’re gonna die, Craig-! They’re gonna get me- THEY’RE GONNA GET ME-”

“Calm down, Tweek! No one is going to get you. I’ll be right by your side the whole time.”

Before he could even think of protesting, Craig had managed to coax Tweek out of the house and into the cold night air, their shoes padding down against the melted snow as he fetched his phone from his pocket, flicking on his flashlight to calm his nerves. He clenched tightly onto the boy’s hand as he was lead away from the house and onto the sidewalk that stretched down the block, holding at least a dozen more houses packed neatly in a row.

Craig allowed Tweek to keep close as he desired and stayed by his side as promised, even going as far as to drape his arm around the boy’s shoulders and huddle him close while they proceeded. Craig had a place in mind for where he wanted to take Tweek on this calm night. It wasn’t often there was a day without conflict or something crazy in this town happening, so he intended on making the most of it by escorting the two of them to Stark’s Pond.

Once they settled along the path he strayed towards the closest tree with Tweek in tow, separating their hands momentarily in order to lay out the blanket he had brought along. The blonde was able to recognize it as Red Racer merchandise, the main protagonist stitched into the millions of seams with his signature race car and dazzling smile. Tweek couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Hey, don’t laugh.”

Craig complained as he sat himself down and patted the open space next to him, beckoning Tweek to sit down beside him. He did exactly that while shutting off his phone’s flashlight, now able to recognize just how bright the moon was. The pale grace reflected off the water just along the horizon of the pond, outlining things like a stray lilypad or a patch of weeds and providing a gentle light across his surroundings that his eyes were more than thankful for. He supposed he was just too panicked beforehand to stop and really take it in. The silence stretched on only briefly before Craig disrupted it again with the first words, his tone nonchalant as his gaze stretched along the scenery.

“So… What did I do wrong?”

The blatant question took him by surprise, even though he should be used to Craig’s abrupt behaviour by now. Craig always says what he thinks and has 100% confidence in doing it. He sometimes wished he could have that sort of confidence as well.

“What did you do wrong?! Nrgh- nothing, Craig!”

There was a pause as the black haired male idly lolled his head in Tweek’s direction, thick eyebrows furrowed and lidded eyes staring questioningly at him; with hints of annoyance and underlying concern.

“When I asked you why you were freaking out, you said it was me.”

“Yeah- ARGH- I know I did! But, it wasn’t like that, you know! Nrrggh-- god dammit! I-... I meant-”

Despite his panicked rambling, Craig continued to wait for Tweek to try and explain himself, his back slouching as he rested his head on the palm of the hand he had propped up at the elbow. He raised an eyebrow in a gentle persuasion for the other to continue, and Tweek prayed to any higher power that it wasn't light enough out that Craig could see how flustered he was.

“Well- it is about you! But- not in a bad way or- nnrg- anything! I’ve been- thinking about you and-”

“Wait, you’ve been thinking about me?”

It was Craig’s turn to be shocked, but it wasn't as evident as Tweek usually made it. His eyebrows drew upwards and his eyes grew a bit wide and Tweek hinted at the way his lips parted only slightly in a sort of gasp. He clutched a hand over his chest and began wheezing while trying to make sense of his thoughts, scrambling to correct himself.

“No! ARGH- I MEAN YES!? But only a little bit- BUT NOT IN ANY SORT OF WAY- GGGRRRHHHGG-”

“Tweek!”

Craig tethered the male back to reality with a hand to his shoulder, the worry in his voice lashing against Tweek’s skin like a whip and he suddenly felt like he was suffocating under the boy’s touch.

“Babe, calm down-”

“ARGH-! NO!”

He violently jerked away at the explosion of nerves in his chest, the close proximity leaving him nearly panting and the affectionate name making him feel weird in the most addicting way. Craig knew he needed to stay back when Tweek freaked out like this, keeping his hands raised in defense as he approached the topic cautiously.

“Tweek, remember to breathe.”

“I can’t- NRGH- THINK, YOU ASSHOLE! HOW AM I- ARRGHH- SUPPOSED TO WHEN YOU KEEP CALLING ME THOSE NAMES-”

“I’m not the one being an asshole, Tweek! You’ve never said anything about them before!”

“WELL I’M SAYING SOMETHING ABOUT IT- AH- NOW!”

“Well?! What’s wrong with them?”

“THEY MAKE ME FEEL WEIRD-”

“Then I won't use them!”

“NO- GAARRHHH!!- IN A GOOD WAY!”

“Tweek, that doesn't make sense-”

“I LIKE THEM!”

The statement brings their back and forth bickering to a complete stop, and before his nerves can prevent him from continuing, Tweek is spilling what thoughts he can make sense of at incredible speeds.

“I LIKE THEM BECAUSE THEY MAKE ME FEEL WEIRD BUT IN A GOOD SORT OF WAY- IT’S HARD TO FOCUS WHEN YOU’RE CLOSE OR CALL ME THOSE NAMES OR LOOK AT ME THE WAY YOU DO-”

He paused briefly, collecting his breath and managing to lower his voice.

“I’ve- never felt all these emotions before and they remind me of panic- the fluttering in my stomach and the tightness in my chest- it all feels so interconnected and it- AGH!”

“Tweek…”

“I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!”

“Well, how do you feel?”

The simple statement pierced his panic like it was nothing, making him sputter in confusion at the abrupt question; yet he recognized that Craig had used it before. He turned to the male and saw how his eyebrows became furrowed in distress and concern and he realized Craig was trying to get in touch with his emotions for him, approaching the situation with something besides logic.

“I-... I feel scared- and trapped-”

“Again? Jeez, you can’t catch a break can you, dude?”

He choked out a bout of laughter and Craig snorted in the surrounding silence, his shoulders shaking as his hand moved to shield his mouth, giving the most pathetically adorable laugh Tweek has ever heard.

“Yeah, no duh, man.”

He appreciated the moment Craig gave them to cool down, the feverish knots in his stomach unravelling slightly and providing some relief.

“You said… You were thinking about me, right?”

“...Right.”

“About stuff I did?”

“Do.”

“Stuff I do?”

“Yeah.”

“... Do I do stuff wrong?”

“No- rng- about the good stuff you do-”

“... And?”

“And how it makes me feel- arrghh--”

“Feel…?”

“Good?”

Another pause, this time with Craig staring at Tweek with complete and utter confusion.

“... Tweek, I don't want to be rude, but I have no god damn clue what the problem is.”

“NRGH- HOW DO YOU NOT SEE THE PROBLEM?!”

“Well, you like it, yeah?”

“I mean- I think so!”

“Then, what’s the problem?”

“Liking it?”

“What's wrong with that, dude? I like it.”

Again the world had come to a complete stop, the blonde male completely taken aback. He sputtered over his words in the process of trying to think of what he could possibly say but Craig just looked away, leaning back and resting on his elbows as he looked up to the stars.

“I told you, remember? After we staged our fake breakup… you came to my house to apologize, and I told you-”

“‘I can’t be what people want me to be. I have to be myself.’”

Craig’s eyebrows pulled upwards as he glanced back over at the male, and Tweek caught sight of the gentle red dusting across the others cheeks, following the sharp curve of his cheekbones.

“But you- we-”

“Yeah, I was uncomfortable at the beginning. It’s shocking to see your face plastered on some intimate artwork with someone you aren't in a relationship. I’ve thought about it with girls I guess… but, never-”

“Boys?”

“... Yeah. It felt weird- I think.”

There was an awkward stretch before Craig cleared his throat and hurried to sit up, hoping to shrug off the conversation.

“Just- forget about it-”

“No.”

He stalled as Tweek’s hand pressed over his shoulder, his head turning swiftly to meet his gaze as the blonde boy frowned.

“I- nrg- I get it. I felt really- arrghh- I felt so weird-”

“Ugh, and all those bastards at school did nothing to make anything better-”

Craig suddenly moved his head back in a way to create a double chin on himself, sweeping some bangs across his forehead and tucking the ears of his chullo underneath the top part.

“Hey, guys!” He spoke in his best representation of Eric Cartman. “Hurry! Tweek and Craig are about to have sex!”

Tweek lost it, collapsing against the blanket with a wheezing breath as he clasped his hands over his stomach, stirring the peace around them with a cackle.

“AHA! And- AND-”

“It’s important in a relationship to learn about consent. Tweek, if you want to touch Craig’s peni-”

“OH MY GOD, STOP-”

It was Craig’s turn to break out into laughter this time, falling back onto the blanket beside the other boy with various snorts of amusement. They squirmed in their places for another couple minutes while trying to catch the breath they had lost, ending up just sprawled across the flat outline of Craig’s favourite cartoon character.

Craig opened his mouth once like he was going to speak, before it closed again in contemplation. It seemed he was trying to think over what he was going to say. That would of been fine with Tweek, except Craig continued to do so another three times and it was making that wretched anxiety bounce back at full force.

“Craig! What is it!?”

“Sorry, sorry! I’m trying to think about what I want to say-”

“You never think about what you’re going to say, why is now any different?”

“I don’t want to mess up-”  
“Who- nrgh- who cares, Craig!? This whole goddamn thing is messed up! Just, do what you always do and say what’s on your mind-”

“I think I like you-”

“-Craig--”

“Like, like like you.”

Tweek was completely frozen, watching the other male lay with his arms tucked under his head and his nonchalant gaze drawn to the sky; masking his emotions behind a facade. Or maybe that’s just how Craig really is? Hopefully, one day he’ll know.

“It’s weird, because I never thought I’d like you. Never in a million years. The first time we ever talked we ended up beating the shit out of each other in our underwear and put each other in the hospital for two weeks- and I thought that would be the end of it. Around school you were just that spastic freak that nobody wanted to be around- the outcast with too many problems. Sure, sometimes we’d run into each other, and you caught me smoking behind the school with Kenny, but it’s not like we were friends.”

Tweek continued to listen in silence, knowing full well that Craig wasn’t one to talk out his emotions. Not to anyone. Not to his sister, not to his mom, his dad, his best friend- no one. So this, in all sense of the word, was an honour for Tweek.

“Which is why I never understood why those Asian girls drew us together. It happened so suddenly and in front of the whole school, and they weren’t subtle about it either. Suddenly the whole school was on top of us- digging into our personal lives and watching our every move.”

He noticed how Craig’s hands clenched into fists, his voice choking up only slightly as he spoke.

“My dad looked at me like I was a freak. I never knew what it meant- to be gay. I don’t think I ever thought it was possible to look at another guy and like him, especially not with all the shit that goes on around here. People aren’t exactly sensitive to that sort of thing. We were taught it’s not a bad thing, but our friends are asshole douchebags who won’t hesitate to make fun of you if you do shit like that. I wasn’t sure if being gay meant I had to like you or if being gay meant I had to like boys- maybe I was worried because my dad didn’t look at me the same. Maybe I wasn’t ready.”

“Nrgh- what made you change your mind, Craig?”

“I thought about what you said. When you came and apologized. Of course I was still pissed off, so I didn’t want to accept any apologies from you or even hear your voice but… that night I remembered how you told me that I helped you, and how… you wanted to help fix what was hurting me. It seems so stupidly cliche but I don’t think anyone has said that to me before- let alone showed they cared that much. We hardly knew each other, dude, and yet you came and offered to… make me feel better. You had no reason to, everything was over with and the town would have eventually moved on or some other thing would have happened that got everyone’s attention and we wouldn’t really be too big of a deal anymore. Everything would go back to the way it was. But…”

“But it felt wrong…”

Craig turned his attention to Tweek as he spoke, slowly sitting himself up as he adjusted his hat. Tweek followed in suit, anxiously fiddling with his jacket as the wind picked up briefly, leaving him to shiver under the moonlight.

“I just… thought we could put on the act if that’s what people wanted but maybe behind it all we could just be friends. I figured it would be nice hanging out with you and we could keep the whole charade going if we needed to. We started hanging out all the time- and I started those displays of affection for public alone but I guess it just became a habit. It felt weird not to call you babe, or honey, or hold your hand when we walked down the hall. It made me realize you weren’t a bad guy to hang around, when you weren’t freaking out all the time.”

“Argghh- Watch it, Tucker-”

“I’m kidding, dude, jesus christ. We never did much in terms of relationship; we were just friends and there was no pressure to move forward but it seemed to happen anyway. We sat together when we could and I held your hand during class when you got stressed about an upcoming assignment. We went to an amusement park together and you sat with me for two periods in the boy’s locker room when I was having a bad day, and when I told you to get lost you told me you weren’t leaving me alone. It... made me realize that we weren't just two boys- we were two people. People who... were willing to help each other. I just thought... maybe the fact we're two guys doesn't actually matter?”

“I started noticing things after that, I guess. How you have freckles on the back of your hands and a few on your stomach. You always mess up the same button on your shirt and there’s always a few pieces that poke up in the front of that mess you call hair. You’re missing a couple teeth and your laugh is loud like the rest of you. When you feel safe you don’t shake as much as you normally would. You like your coffee with nothing in it and you put bandaids over burns and each one has a different colour. Your right eye twitches the most when you’re scared and your shoelaces are almost always untied and despite how worn down your converse are you still wear them because they are safety to you. Your hands are warm and the tips of your ears get red when you’re flustered and you end up pushing closer to me while we walk without noticing, and while you’re thinking you always get this small spark in your eyes. Your eyebrows pull together when you’re frustrated and your nose sticks up when you’re focused and your lips purse kind of like you’re pouting- and when you do something right the smile you get makes me- it makes me feel-”

He cut himself off, pulling his hat down over his eyes before looking away from the silent blonde; whose mouth was agape in shock. Craig felt the consequences of his decision to spew everything weigh heavily on his shoulders as the uncomfortable border of not knowing how to respond stretched between them for what felt like hours. He was just about to get up and bolt out of there when he felt Tweek shift closer so their shoulders were touching and he took note of how much the other was shaking when their fingers intertwined. They haven’t held hands like this before, and it sent Craig’s heart rate through the roof as Tweek spoke up.

“Your teeth are crooked- nrgh- and- you’ve got a really goofy way of walking. When you think no one is looking in class you stuff in your earphones and bob your head to whatever you’re listening to and sometimes bounce your leg if you’re really into it. You cover your face when you laugh and snort and you’ve rewatched every episode of a discontinued cartoon from the 60’s. You’d marry your guinea pig if you had the chance. You like to dress her up in little costumes and take pictures of her and the only thing you save on your phone are those pictures and stupid snaps of your friends and you. You like plants and animals and spending a lot of your time on your computer or phone.”

“You… take initiative and try your hardest even when it starts getting rough. You care. You have a small mole on the nape of your neck, you chew your fingernails. You have at least three pairs of Red Racer boxers and a stupid dollar store guinea pig mask stuffed in the back of your closet. You only wear clothes you find comfortable and your palette consists of various greys, blues, whites and blacks. You can be boring and dull as hell and that’s exactly how you like it. You say whatever you want, whenever you want, to whoever you want, and don’t bother with the consequences. You prefer to think about situations logically instead of letting your emotions get the best of you but when it’s needed you show a softer side of yourself for those you care about. You don’t like to cry. You run an Instagram blog called ‘Stripe and Me’ and update it every single day with at least five new photos. You use bunny ears to tie your laces and you always make sure to double knot them. You’re the one that always draws dicks on the school’s bathroom stalls and blame it on Clyde and you follow the crowd more often than not so you don’t get excluded… You’re never seen without your hat because it’s safety for you, too. You’re… You’re safety for me?”

“... You sound unsure.”

“I- nrgh- didn’t want you to think I was weird-”

“I just admitted to staring at you while you’re not looking, dude. I think I’m the one with the short end of the stick here.”

They both chuckle as the small joke tears away at the tension hanging over them and Craig feels comfortable enough to look back at the boy pressed against his side, a dark shade of red painted across his complexion as the corner of his lip threatened to turn up into a smile.

“Then… maybe, we’re on the same page after all, huh?”

“Is that- grrnggh- okay?”

“I mean- yeah? It’s- way more then okay.”

“... Something still doesn’t feel right, though.”

“You want to know where we’re going to go next.”

Tweek went to look at Craig after he spoke, only to see the boy was looking up at the collection of stars overhead, his hand carefully reeling up and pointing towards the ceiling of light.

“All those stars up there… They don’t know where they’re going, you know? Yet, they still shine the brightest they can for the world to admire, even if they don’t have everything together. They’re wafting through infinity and waiting for one thing or another to happen that’s out of their control; but they still do what they can do.”

He slowly lowered back onto the blanket as Craig ushered him to, the two boys laying side by side under the shadows of branches and examining the vast expanse of void too far away for them to comprehend.

“They shine. They shine as bright as they can until that light burns out. They adapt with the changes they’re forced to go through because of their surroundings and their inevitable fate, but they still enjoy each passing second as a hurling ball of fire because as long as they follow that course no one is going to be able to stop them. Maybe… we can shine that bright. Maybe we could be just like that.”

“Just like that? No… No rushing?”

“No rushing.”

“No expectations?”

“No expectations.”

“No worry?”

“No worry.”

“We just…”

“Go with the flow.”

“What’s the flow, Craig?”

“Whatever feels right.”

There’s a stretch of silence as Tweek tears his eyes away from the stars and turns to the side to meet Craig’s gaze, their grip on each other’s hands tightening in a small squeeze of reassurance while the black haired boy takes in the sight of the furrowed brows of the anxious male beside him and can’t help but compare his beautiful freckled cheeks to the constellations in the night sky with a gentle smile.

“Does… this feel right to you, Craig?”

“Yeah, Tweek. It does.”

“Good- because, it feels right to me, too.”

“... Then, we’re on the right path.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you so much if you made it this far! I would love to hear what people thought about it, so please feel free to comment!


End file.
